Hot Wheels Transformers Evolution
by AMAM16
Summary: Una chica recien nacida fue enviada al pasado por el contaste peligro que habia, pero al cumpli los 17 la envia de nuevo al presente y conoce a un chico corredor que trata de proteguer el entretenimiento musical
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Era una nueva noche con una luna llena que brillaba en la tranquila ciudad de Konoha, pero en la ruta costera se veía como un carro iba subiendo a toda velocidad, mientras tanto en la misma ruta también se veía un grupo de corredores que se llamaba Teku

\- Conozco la ruta costera mejor que nadie Daisuke – presumió Naruto – venia aquí a surfea aun antes de aprender a conducir  
\- Ah como sea – dijo Daisuke – ya yo conducía si saber conducir  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Naruto un poco molesto  
\- Quiere que te recuerde quien es el líder eh – dijo Daisuke molesto

La discusión llama la atención de un chico con unos audífono llamado Takamoto Ryuusuke que voltea a ver, mientras una chica peliazul llamada Uzumaki Himeko arqueaba una ceja pero cuando iba a decir algo se escucha un ruido a lo que llama la atención de ella y Daisuke que deja de discutir con Naruto y comienza a estar al pendiente de cómo estaba llegando dos carros hasta que se detuvieron, uno es negro que se le sobresalía el motor por fuera y el otro un camioneta roja que se encontraba bajabando un chico pelinegro llamado Mitsui Ryota

\- Esta es mi carrera – dijo Daisuke señalándose – así que alejarte de ella  
\- Que dice si solo es el líder por su hermano – dijo Naruto  
\- Oye esa es decisión de Daisuke de quien correr – dijo Ryu  
\- Oye, ¿los Teku corren aquí o pelean? – dijo Taro

Nadie respondio a esa pregunta en tanto Daisuke iba entrar en su auto cuando escucha un motor y la llanta de un auto así que voltea y ve que se acerca y detiene un de color rojo con un motor sobresalido que tiene a su ambos lado tubos de escape, de este sale un chico castaño oscuro y Daisuke lo mira con enojo al lo que este responde de la misma manera, después de la guerra de mirada ambos entraron a su autos, pero Daisuke al entrar enciende y se ve un auto deportivo modificado azul con un dragón en los lados de color naranja, luces neos de color azules, mientras tanto se ponía en su posición un chico cara de tiburón se ponían en el medio un semáforo portátil y también del lado contrario que iban a hacer la carrera llega un auto negro con rojo deportivo y en la parte de atrás en todo lado derecho está ocupada por algún tipo de motor y se detuvo en medio de los dos con un joven pelirojo llamado Rayne Hanekawa

\- Porque no me dijiste que íbamos contra los Teku – dijo Rayne  
\- Yo contra Daisuke – dijo Marcus – así como debe ser Rayne  
\- Los quiero Marcus, lo quiero todo – dijo Rayne – lo sabía de un comienzo

Marcus no le izo caso y arranco un poco hacia adelante y los mismo hacia Daisuke, mientras tanto Ryota trataba de prender el semáforo portátil y al ver que no encendía se paro y lo pateo provocando que encendiera y se mostrara una luz roja, para luego por un comunicador preguntar si la carretera estaba despejada a lo que no le respondieron, así que los dos corredores esperaban pisando a cada rato pisando el acelerador y recordando su pasado y cuando avisaron que ya la carretera estaba despejada la luz roja cambio a verde rápidamente ambos cambiaron la palanca de cambio arrancaron rápidamente y así comenzando la carrera

\- Voy a mostrarle de que esta hecho Rayne – dijo Rayne – _"no voy a quedar fuera de esta carrera"_  
\- Rayne – llamo Taro – _"hay va de nuevo"_

Pero Rayne no izo caso y le dio reversa a su auto a dirección de la carrera, mientras tanto con los corredores Daisuke llevaba la delantera y Marcus trataba de pasarlo en las curva pero al no conseguirlo movió la palanca de cambio para acelerar y logra pasarlo en una curva, a lo que Daisuke se molestara y moviera la palanca de cambio acelerando y quedando a la par con Marcus, pero al agarra una curva Daisuke se abrió mucho y se quedo atrás así que para acelerar vuelve a mover la palanca pero no logra acercarse mucho, así que aprieta un botón y comienza a sonar una música y vuelva con la palanca para acelerar algo que esta vez si logra y le choca por la parte trasera a Marcus, para luego ponerse a su lado para chocarlo de lado haciendo que el auto de Marcus chocaran con la barandilla de protección, Daisuke iba a cocarlo de nuevo para tumbarlo por el acantilado, pero Marcus hace estallar las llamas por el tubo de escape de su motor, por lo que Daisuke se aparta, en ese momento Rayne le da alcance y pasa por el medio de los dos ocasionando que perdieran el control del auto y se chocara para después dar vuelta hasta que Marcus quedara en la barandilla y Daisuke sobre una roca, Rayne sin darle importancia siguió la carrera, pero la aparición robot flotante conocido, volteo el volante para luego frenar, pero al hacer eso perdió el control del auto y este choco contra la barandilla rompiéndola y cayendo por el acantilado, pero Rayne activo con una palanquita un gancho que salió de la parte delantera del auto clavándose en la roca, en ese momento llegan cinco carros y se bajan del auto tranquilamente a exención de Ryu que estaba preocupado y Ryota que fue asomarse al acantilado agarrándose de un poste de una señal para ver cómo estaba y cuando diviso que se encontraba bien aviso a los demás al lo que a Ryu a escuchar es soltó un gran suspiro, para luego tomar camino a donde estaba el robot

\- _"Vamos a ver que quiere ese robot mecánico de Gig"_ – pensó Ryu  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Naruto  
\- Riku Hatake te necesita – dijo Gig  
\- Enserio y que es lo que paso después de la carrera cuando necesitábamos más nitros como energon – dijo Ryu – ni siquiera hablo con nosotros  
\- Riku necesita todo el combustible para su investigación – dijo Gig  
\- Queríamos cruzar los portales y correr en la Highway 35 World 3 – dijo Naruto  
\- Ahora nadie puede cruzar los portales – dijo Gig – los Decepticons se unieron a Gelorum y a su ejército de Racing Drones y se ha llevado la Rueda del Poder  
\- _"aquí vamos de nuevo"_ – pensó Ryu un poco preocupado  
\- _"nuestra paz se acabo"_ – pensó Naruto preocupado – _"es que Gelorum no se puede quedar quieta"_  
\- _"otra vez los Decepticons se pusieron en movimiento"_ – pensó Himeko – _"pero que son los Racing Drones para que Naruto y Ryu se preocupe así"_  
\- Oye Taro, ¿qué es lo que pasa con la rueda del poder? – dijo Ryota - ¿qué significa?  
\- Problema – dijo Taro – _"y uno bien grande"_  
\- Estos Racing Drones – dijo Himeko - ¿Quiénes son?  
\- Robot construido para conducir – dijo Gig  
\- ¿y son bueno? – pregunto Himeko  
\- Son robot – dijo Gig – son perfecto  
\- Perfecto – dijo Himeko – _"ya hay un gran desafío para Chicane además de los Decepticons"_  
\- Consiga un auto – dijo Daisuke - quiero termina esto esta noche  
\- Hay algo que tenemos que hacer Daisuke – dijo Naruto  
\- De que está hablando – dijo Daisuke – nada es más importante que el Teku  
\- Esto lo es – dijo Ryu – _"si quiere salvar al mundo"_

Naruto, Himeko y Ryu se montaron en su autos y cuando se fueron pasaron a un lado de Daisuke, este al ver que no le prestaba atención dio un grito de frustración

\- Oye ese tal Hatake – dijo Ryota – Rayne me dijo que pago millones dólares a algunos de sus conductores  
\- ¿Tú vas a venir? – pregunto Taro – _"eso fue una recompensa por haber salvado al mundo"_  
\- ¿Le importara a Marcus? – dijo Ryota

Taro comenzó a caminar a dirección a su auto, mientras Ryota vio a donde esta Marcus y lo consiguió tratando de sacar el auto de la barandilla pero al no poder se molesta, a lo que Ryota se decide y le grita a Taro a que lo espere, los dos se monta en su auto y condujeron hasta alcanzar a los que ya se había ido y llegaron a una zona rocosa y desértica

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa Highway 35? – pregunto Himeko  
\- Era un sendero construido en otra dimensión por uno hombre antiguo y extraño llamado Acceleron al conjunto con los Autoboth – explico Naruto  
\- Eso es lo que llamas verdadero – dijo Himeko – _"bueno eso es un poco más creíble a que un robot mecánico se convierta en tu auto"_  
\- Riku Hatake recluto a los mejores conductores para la carrera mundial – dijo Ryu  
\- Si, Ryu, yo, Taro y… - dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Quién gano? – pregunto Himeko  
\- No importa quién gano – dijo Ryu antes de que Naruto presumiera – todo lo que Hatake quería era la rueda del poder al final de la ruta  
\- _"ahora entiendo mejor que pasa, los Decepticons se unieron a los Racing Drones de Gelorum porque se dieron cuenta de que tienen algo en común"_ – pensó Himeko – _"correr en carrera para dominar el mundo"_

En ese momento se ve un auto a la lejos que lo está alcanzando y rápidamente Ryota identifica como el de Rayne

\- Oye Taro – grito Ryota – Rayne está aquí  
\- _"así que vino"_ – pensó Taro – _"este Rayne nunca va a cambia"_  
\- _"lo voy a pasar a todos"_ – dijo Rayne pasado a Ryota y levantado tierra  
\- Oye esto no es una carrera – dijo Ryota tosiendo  
\- Siempre es una carrea – dijo Rayne

Rayne acelero moviendo la palanca de cambio logrando alcanzar a Himeko, pero antes de pasarla la choco por un lado y luego hizo lo mismo con Ryu pero por la parte trasera del auto, para colocarse de primero, ellos seis manejaron hasta llegar a un edificio en ruina, Naruto fue el primero en bajar de su auto e inspecciono el lugar

\- _"¿Qué paso aquí?"_ – pensó Naruto – _"el lugar está totalmente destrozado"_  
\- Naruto – dijo Camilie – ha pasado mucho tiempo  
\- Es bueno verte de nuevo – dijo Naruto  
\- ¿Esa es Hatake? – pregunto Ryota  
\- Mi nombre es Camilie – dijo Camilie - ¿Quién eres tú?  
\- Solo es un MetalManiacs Camilie – dijo Ryu  
\- Eso significa que es el mejor – dijo Rayne - como Taro…  
\- Los verdaderos conductores son Teku – interrumpió Ryu  
\- _"esto dos no han cambiado en nada"_ – pensó Camilie al ver el ambiente tenso - Si ya veo como es  
\- ¿Arreglaste todo en casa Camilie? – pregunto Naruto  
\- Ellos tendrán que esperar – dijo Camilie – porque esto no puede  
\- Si es tan importante debe pagar mucho, ¿no? – dijo Ryota  
\- _"ese chico es chistoso"_ – pensó Camilie riendo  
\- Eso debe ser un sí – dijo Ryota  
\- _"Ahora donde será el cuartel si este está destruido"_ – pensó Naruto – Camilie donde...  
\- Hatake ha construido un nuevo cuartel donde nadie pueda verlo – dijo Camilie – suban a su auto yo los guiare hacia el lugar así que permanezca detrás de mí

Los chicos obedecieron la orden y conduciendo guiado por Camilie hacia a la nueva base y llegaron a un lugar que parecía un laberinto porque había pilares rocosa y después de salir de ese lugar llegaron a un acantilado y al frente una gran pared de roca, Ryota al ver que no había salida frena, pero los demás siguen hasta traspasar la pared que resulta ser una caverna escondida algo que Ryota cree imposible, los chicos que pasaron al interior de la carberna se estacionaron cuando llegaron a su centro donde había una pista enorme, Naruto al bajarse de su auto inspecciona el lugar y se sorprende, de repente aparece un holograma de Riku Hatake dándole la bienvenida a Acceledron para luego comenzar a explicar la situación, como también los nuevos conocimientos de la investigación de la Rueda, a mitad de explicación afuera Ryota por fin se armo de valor así que retrocedió para ganar así poder acelera y lograr entrar a la caverna, cuando el holograma explico todo se convirtió en la rueda de poder y los chicos se fueron a una sala de reunión donde había un holograma de la rueda del poder

\- ¿Bien cuál es la verdadera rueda de poder? – pregunto Himeko  
\- Las dos son holograma – dijo Camilie  
\- Exacta reproducciones tridimensionales – dijo Arisa  
\- Wooa, es bueno a otro Wade Rippers – dijo Naruto  
\- No estoy conduciendo Naruto – dijo Arisa cruzándose de brazo – he trabajado con Hatake en el Acceledron, pero no me dijeron quien venia  
\- _"yo también estoy sorprendido"_ – pensó Taro  
\- Mientras estudiaba la rueda Riku grabo el singular patrón de la longitud de onda y brivaciones – dijo Gig  
\- Si, si, ahórrate el discurso Gig – dijo Rayne montando los pies en la mesa – estamos aquí para correr  
\- _"no ha cambiado en nada todavía cree que toda su vida se va a basar en las carreras"_ – pensó Camilie  
\- La imagen holográfica resuena con las separaciones de la verdadera rueda de poder – dijo Gig  
\- Ah, está hablando español, está hablando español ¿verdad? – dijo Ryota a no entender nada  
\- _"claro que está hablando español"_ – pensó Naruto – _"lo que pasa es que no entiende lo que está explicando"_  
\- Es un sentido muy real – dijo Gig – la imagen es la rueda  
\- ¿y eso significa? – pregunto Himeko  
\- Hatake cree que la rueda del poder ha abierto los reinos de carrera – dijo Arisa  
\- Y que los corredores Decepticons juntos con los Drones de Gelorum ha estado entrando – dijo Gig  
\- _"entonces a Rivited le va a encantar a esto"_ – pensó Taro levantándose de su asiento – _"valla acompañante de robot mecánico tengo"_  
\- Tenemos que alcanzar el final de próximo reino antes que los Racing Drones y Decepticons – dijo Camilie  
\- Porque hacerlo, la última vez era conseguir la rueda a Hatake – dijo Ryu – ¿ahora qué quiere?  
\- Los Racing Drones y Decepticons ya han entrado a varios reino – dijo Gig – Riku cree que con cada Racing Realms se vuelve más poderoso  
\- Lo que sea que allá al final de los reinos debe ser algo mucho más poderoso – dijo Camilie  
\- Si es tan poderoso debe valer mucho dinero ¿no? – dijo Ryota  
\- _"vale mucho pero de poder para poder dominar el mundo"_ – pensó Naruto - _"así que tenemos que detener a los Racing Drones de Gelorum como también a los Decepticons"_  
\- Ahora más que nunca son indispensables los mejores corredores – dijo Gig  
\- Se mueve – dijo Taro  
\- Está abriendo un Racing Realms – dijo Arisa  
\- Muy bien vámonos – dijo Rayne emocionado  
\- Necesitamos nitros – dijo Naruto

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Los chicos salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a preparar sus autos colocándole un cubo de nitros mientra la rueda todavía se estaba abriendo, para cuando la tres luces estaba en verde significativo de que la tres ruedas se había acoplado con mismo símbolo que era un rayo

\- El Realms ya esta abierto – dijo Gig  
\- _"Hora de correr Reverb"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- _"Es raro que Rivited no este montando aboroto"_ – pensó Taro – _"y mas que no se traslade a su modo gigante"_  
\- _"Hora de ganar esto Spine Buster"_ – pensó Rayne

Los chicos condujeron hacia la pista y cuando los autos tocaron el principio de la pista izo que aselerara a 200 km.h causando que por la velocidad repentina el cuerpo de los chicos se rescoaras mas al espalda del asiento, Camille le indico que cuando acansara la rueda tenia que tener un velocidad de 483 Km.h, asi los chicos siguieron manejando hasta que llegaron al final de las pista ocacionando los mismo que cuando entraron para que pudieran saltar y entrar al portal

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto – dijo Arisa  
\- La computadora no tiene sentimiento – dijo Gig  
\- Debimos decirle todo… al respecto – dijo Arisa – _"solo tiene un minuto para salir"_

Mientras tanto en un lugar totalmente nublado se habre una brecha y de esta salía Camille y los demás chicos consiguiéndose de que ya no había mas sendero asi que cayendo hasta encontrarse con sendero, pero al tocarlo perdieron un poco el contro del auto, para luego seguir corriendo por ese sendero

\- ¿Alguien sabe quien esta sosteniendo este sendero? – pregunto Camille  
\- Talvez lo Acceleron – dijo Taro

En la cabina con Arisa y Gig veía como la cámara de auto de Camille esta tramitienndo al lo que Arisa suposo que también deberian tener contacto radiar, mientra con los corredores llegaron a un lugar que la nuves nubladas se movia como si fuera un tornado y también de cómo uno rayos sobresalía de esas nubes y aterizaba en el sendero

\- Oh mira esto es más genia que Highway 35 – dijo Naruto  
\- Tiene mucha razón Naruto – dijo Reverb – pero también mas peligroso  
\- No sea aguafiesta Reverb – dijo Naruto  
\- Hora de acelerar Naruto una subida y media vuelta tipo montaña rusa – dijo Reverb  
\- Si ya la vi – dijo Naruto  
\- Continua acelerando Himeko – dijo Ryu – las aerodinámicas te mantendrá en el sendero  
\- Si entendí – dijo Himeko  
\- Mire esta vertical – dijo Naruto  
\- Ya Naruto y Reverb se emosionaron – dijo Chicane  
\- No me sorprende de que ya se alla emosionado – dijo Himeko

Ryota al pensar que iba a caer freno lo que izo que el auto se despegara del sendero y comenzara a caer dando vuelta a lo que Ryota pego un grito hasta caer nuevamente en el sendero, al verse a salvo solto un gran suspiro y volvió a andar

\- A ese sendero no es tan duro – dijo Ryota

En ese momento trueno comenzaro a caer cerca de su carro a lo que Ryota comenzó a esquivarlo, cuando llegaron más adelante los chicos se consiguieron que el sendero tenia porte con electricidad que lo lanzaba al sendero, asi que comenzaron a conducir esquivando los truenos, pero uno de eso trueno le dio al auto de Ryu causándole un pequeño corto, como también de que su parabrisa se rompiera, asi que tuvo que voltear la mirada para que lo pedazo no fuera para su cara y pisar el freno para que se detuviera porque había perdido el control, asi que intento prende de nuevo el auto, pero mientra hacia eso los demás lo pasaron, frutrando a Ryu, mas adelantes estaba los droides y mediante un droide cámara Gelorum viguilaba desde su base, pudo observar a los coredores, asi que se coptacto con Megatron que estaba tranformado en una camioneta dron

\- Si Gelorum – dijo Megatron  
\- Hay conductores humanos – dijo Gelorum – destullelo  
\- entendido - dijo Megatron

Megatron aselero y dio vuelta regresándose, durante el camino una niebla se formo y para ver mejor uso AcceleCharger de Niebla para permitirle ver el sendero, en esa niebla también ya se encontraba Camille y los demás, y cuando Megatron dibiso a Camille y Ryu a lo lejos se tranformo en un carro deportivo, pero Ryu y Camille estaba muy distraído compitiendo que no se dieron cuenta que Megatron le había lanzado el parachoque, en ese momento Camille miro al frente y esquivado le avirtio a Ryu, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que al tratar de esquivarlo le dio a Ryu en una esquina mandalo al aire, pero al caer un símbolo de autobots apareció en la punta del capo haciendo que el carro callera en el cendero sobre su rueda, Megatron ignorándolo siguió su camino consiguiéndose con Taro, este al verlo a ultimo momento lo esquiva y termina chocando con un poste, Megatron se tranforma de nuevo en una camioneta y deja de usar el AcceleCharger de Niebla

\- Los corredores dron esta aquí – dijo Camille  
\- ¿Dónde? yo no veo corredor… dron – dijo Ryota asutado al verlo pasar

Camille se puso en macha y alcanzo a los droides que estaba adelante, mientras Megatron consigue un Hyperpod que le proporciona más velocidad, pero sale del Hyperpod cuando estaba cerca donde estaba Rayne tratando de prende su auto, este al ver que Ryota y Megatron lo pasaba Rayne vuelve a intentan en prender su auto así lográndolo, mientras mas adelante con Ryota, este ve que tiene a Megatron, este le lanza una bola de energía, a lo que Ryota al verla acelera para que no le alcance, pero termino impactando en auto así destruyéndolo a excepción de asiento donde estaba sentado y el volante, así sorprendiendo al momento a Ryota, en ese momento voltea a ver un destello de luz de una lámpara, para darse cuenta que un auto se aproxima, así que comenzó a rodar la silla con desesperación, pero el auto de Rayne paso por un lado y la silla se engancho al auto

\- Súbete – dijo Rayne  
\- Desacelera – dijo Ryota  
\- Tu silla causa mucho arrastre – dijo Rayne – voy a quitarla ahora

Ryota se sorprendió y le pidió que se esperara comenzando desesperadamente a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, pero de repente el asiento salió volando y por suerte Ryota se había subido al auto de Rayne, mientras con Naruto mas adelante alcanzo a Megatron, pero este al verlo lo golpeo por un lado a lo que Naruto perdió el control hasta chocar con un poste y quedar al borde del sendero, pero Naruto se recuperó volviendo al sendero para alcanzar a Megatron y cuando lo izo lo golpeo por un lado y cuando lo iba a volver a hacer Megatron lo esquivo provocando que Naruto se quedara un poco atrás, lo que Megatron aprovecho para usar el AcceleCharger de Warped para permitirle teletransportarse cuando Naruto trataba de golpearlo de nuevo provocando que callera del sendero, pero por suerte abajo había un sendero así que Reverb activo los propulsores que se encontraba abajo del auto, mientras tanto más adelante se encontraba Camille tratando de pasar a dos corredores drones que se encontraba adelante y seguida por otro corredor dron que le lanza una bola de energía a su dirección, pero Camille a verla la esquiva y le da a uno de los corredores drones que estaba adelante y cuando el dron iba lanzar otra bola de energía un carro por detrás aparece chocándolo haciendo que el corredor perdiera el control y soltara la bola de energía que paso por un lado del auto de Camille

\- Bien Taro – dijo Camille – acabemos con esos drones amigo  
\- Voy a rebasarte ahora – dijo Taro  
\- _"que gran ayuda"_ – pensó Camille molesta

Mientras tanto que Taro había pasado a Camille, Megatron ordeno a que prepararan un gancho de agarre, a lo que uno de los drones lo activo y se engancho al parachoques trasero de Camille, para luego ser chocado por otro dron hasta sacarlo sendero y arrastra a Camille también, pero ella al verse fuera del sendero rápidamente activa un paracaídas haciendo que la cuerda del gancho se rompiera cuando se tenso, en ese momento Naruto estaba pasando por otro sendero

\- Camille – dijo Naruto – Reverb hay que salvarla  
\- No hay necesidad que me diga – dijo Reverb frenando

Naruto activo un cable con un gancho, pero este no llego a atraparla, Megatron que también se encontraba viendo activo una bola de energía y lo lanzo destruyendo el paracaídas, provocando que callera al vacio y de que Arisa se preocupara ya que había perdido su señal en la cabina, mientras tanto Taro trataba de pasar a tres drones así que choco a uno por el parachoques para que perdiera el control y terminara pasando, pero el dron se recupero rápidamente para luego esquivar una bola de trueno que termino impactando en el auto de Taro dejándolo inconsciente después de que su auto , mientras tanto Himeko estaba atrás de Megatron, pero este lanzo unas púas explosiva a lo que Himeko comenzó a esquivar al verla, pero cuando iba a esquivar la ultima Megatron activo la púa para que explotara y de que Himeko perdiera el control de auto terminado chocando con un poste

\- Himeko está bien – dijo Ryu al verla  
\- Si – dijo Himeko – sigue con la carrera

Ryu siguió adelante, mientras tanto Rayne paso el auto de Taro sin detenerse a ver si estaba bien

\- Rayne hay que ayudar a Taro – dijo Ryota  
\- Tengo que ganar esta carrera – dijo Rayne  
\- _"aunque se moleste conmigo"_ – pensó Ryota poniendo el freno de mano  
\- _"Ryota se atrevió"_ – pensó Rayne - nunca toque mi auto  
\- Taro es un MetalManiacs, Rayne – dijo Ryota – estamos fundidos

Rayne le dio la razón a no responder, mientras tanto Naruto vio a lo lejos como una gran bola de electricidad y de que del otro sendero salía tres drones y Ryu

\- Voy a hacer lo mismo tan pronto como los drones estén dentro de esa cosa – dijo Naruto – el relámpago los distraerás  
\- Asegurarte de mantenerte concentrado – dijo Ryu – mante tus ojos en tu líneas  
\- Puedo manejarlo – dijo Naruto  
\- Megatron viene atrás de nosotros – dijo Reverb  
\- No deje que nos rebase – dijo Ryu

Megatron los golpeo por detrás a ambos, pero ellos no perdieron el control de su auto a lo que Megatron usa el AcceleCharger de Monumento haciendo que su auto se convirtiera en uno de dos dimensiones para pasarlo, algo que sorprendió a Naruto y Ryu

\- Y que fue eso – dijo Naruto  
\- No lo sé – dijo Reverb – pero después lo averiguamos  
\- Reverb tienes razón después averiguamos – dijo Ryu - van a entrar  
\- Usa el nitro – dijo Naruto

Ambos usaron el nitro logrando alcanzarlo, pero un relámpago callo al frente de auto de Naruto, a lo que este tuvo que frenar de repente que unos de los drones choco con él y de que Ryu chocara con el drones mandándolo a volar hacia frente y de que los otros también terminaran chocando mandándolo fueran del sendero, mientras Megatron fue el primero en pasar el portal llegando así a su base y ganándose el AcceleCharger Tormenta, mientras en el reino los relámpago desaparecía de todo el lugar algo que sorprendió a Naruto, en ese momento estaba pasando el auto de Rayne arrastrando en auto de Taro y poco después llego Himeko

\- Se acabo Naruto entra – dijo Himeko  
\- Voy a regresar por Camille – dijo Naruto  
\- _"aunque le diga que no lo haga"_ – pensó Ryu montándose en el auto de Himeko – _"igualmente piensa hacerlo"_

Himeko al ver que Ryu ya se encontraba en el puesto de copiloto arranco y paso el portar llegando al Acceledron, encontrándose que Ryota se bajaba del auto de Rayne para ver como se encontraba Taro, mientras tanto en la cabina

\- El porta esta apunto de serrarse – dijo Gig  
\- Naruto no puede ir tras Camille – dijo Arisa  
\- Así – dijo Naruto – mírame  
\- El portar solo permanece abierto una hora – dijo Arisa – solo te queda un minuto tiene que cruzar ahora  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto – espera… porque nos no dijiste eso ante  
\- Bueno… yo… – dijo Arisa – _"no podía decírselo"_  
\- El doctor Hatake pensó que podría distraerlo de su conducción – dijo Gig  
\- _"no puedo dejar a Camille"_ – pensó Naruto - _"pero tengo que salir"_  
\- Naruto hay que salir – dijo Reverb  
\- Lo sé – dijo Naruto - voy a salir

Naruto le dio vuelta al auto y piso el acelerador, cuando iba llegando al portar el dron que sobrevivió al choque se lanzo hacia al auto, mientras en la cabina Arisa vio como se había acabado el tiempo y de cómo Naruto logro pasar el portar

\- _"Justo a tiempo"_ – pensó Arisa – _"aunque sea la mitad de su auto"_  
\- Yo llamaría a eso un corte certero – dijo Gig

Arisa vio a Gig furiosamente por tal respuesta, mientras Naruto se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad sin darse cuenta del dron que se había guindado al auto hasta que este rompió el parabrisas, así cubriéndose la cara, algo que el dron aprovecho y atrapo, pero Naruto al notar que Reverb no podía abrir la compuesta tuvo que hacerlo manualmente tocando un botón con dificultad para que se abriera mandando a volar al dron y al caer comenzó a arrastrarse con ayuda de sus brazos hacia donde estaba Naruto, este a notarlo termino de salir del auto y comenzó a correr, pero el dron lo siguió y si no fuera porque Chicane si permiso de Himeko había arrancado y arrollado al dron con una pared hasta dejarlo fuera de servicio así salvándolo, en ese momento llega Arisa con una camioneta de cruz roja

\- Vamos llevemos a todos a la enfermería – dijo Arisa  
\- No que dice – dijo Naruto – tenemos que regresar por Camille  
\- Ja ni siquiera puede encontrar la mitad de tu auto – dijo Rayne  
\- Oye retrocede Rayne – dijo Naruto  
\- El reino de la tormenta no puede volver hacer abierto – dijo Gig – la rueda del poder decide que reinos abrir y cuando  
\- Bien un reino es suficiente para mí – dijo Ryota  
\- Típico MetalManiacs – dijo Ryu – los Teku no tememos intentarlo otra vez  
\- Al diablo con los Teku – dijo Ryota – los MetalManiacs hacemos lo que queremos, verdad Rayne  
\- Nadie asusta a Rayne de una carrera – dijo Rayne  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Ryota – acaso quieres regresar… mira lo que los drones nos hicieron Rayne  
\- Miren lo que me hicieron – dijo Riku con un biotraje  
\- _"eso es… un biotrajes y eso significa solo una cosa"_ – pensó Naruto – _"no puede caminar por sí solo"_  
– Tenemos trabajo por hacer – dijo Riku

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

La noche llego al Acceledron, Arisa salió preocupada de la enfermería dejando a Taro recostado en una cama inconsciente, mientras Naruto se encontraba trabajando en su nuevo auto con ayuda de Reverb y en eso el auto de Ryu se cae tumbándolo al piso

\- Hey necesita ayuda – dijo Naruto  
\- No estoy bien – dijo Ryu levantase  
\- No estás en condiciones de seguir trabajando – dijo Arisa – ninguno lo esta  
\- El próximo reino podría abrirse en cualquier momento – dijo Riku  
\- No saltamos el próximo reino y que – dijo Ryu  
\- Los extraños poderes que reportaste – dijo Riku – las cosas que sus autos pueden hacer, creo que ganan nuevos poderes al terminar un reino de carrera… pronto será imposible detenerlos  
\- De hecho ya es imposible doctor Hatake – dijo Arisa – los autos no están listos y… ya estamos exhausto  
\- Son solo humanos doctor Hatake desafortunadamente – dijo Gig  
\- No puede enfrentarse nuevamente a los drones – dijo Arisa – no ahora  
\- Alguien más escucha música – dijo Ryota – a ese debe ser mi auto… hable con Marcus y le dije lo que estaba pasando  
\- No es un MetalManiacs – dijo Rayne  
\- _"Esa música solo indica que puede ser"_ – pensó Himeko – Ryuusuke

Mientras tantos dos autos pasaban por el laberinto de pilares rocosa hasta llegar al precipicio y entrar al Acceledron

\- No tenían derecho de revelar la ubicación del Acceledron – dijo Riku  
\- Oye, oye no le hablo a los Teku está bien – dijo Ryota – pueden dejarlo ahí  
\- Se los dije – dijo Ryu – porque necesitamos ayuda  
\- Escuchen lo que vamos a hacer aquí debe quedar en secreto – dijo Riku  
\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ryu – a quien le tiene miedo  
\- A los dron – dijo Riku  
\- Los dron están acabado – dijo Daisuke – nadie vence a los Teku  
\- Quiere decir nadie excepto los MetalManiacs – dijo Rayne  
\- Quise decir nadie – dijo Daisuke  
\- Si, si como sea – dijo Rayne

En ese momento llego Marcus al Acceleron a lo que Ryota se emociono, así que se acerco cuando el auto se encontraba detenido

\- Salgamos de aquí Marcus – dijo Ryota  
\- Después de lo que dijiste que los drones te hicieron a ti y a Taro imposible – dijo Marcus  
\- Esa es la idea de irnos para que no lo hagan nuevamente – dijo Ryota  
\- Nadie le hace a mi chico – dijo Marcus – estamos fundidos  
\- Está bien pero salgamos de aquí – dijo Ryota  
\- Envía a esta maldita basura Maniática devuelta al basurero – dijo Daisuke

Ryota al escuchar eso trato de detener a Marcus ya que sabía que se iba a pelear con Daisuke, sin embargo su intento fue interrumpido cuando Marcus lo levanto para apartarlo y acercarse a Daisuke a pelear, pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos ruidos de cornetas de una gandola y Ryota al reconocer el ruido no se lo creyó ya que su hermano le informo que se iría por varios meses, en ese momento la gandola con tres auto en la parte de carga paso destruyendo una puerta a lo que Ryota se acerco a recibirlo

\- Ah no tenía que venir Takuto nisan – dijo Ryota  
\- ¿Quién te izo esto? – dijo Takuto alzándolo - va a pagar… ya verán

Ryota comenzó a pedir ayuda para que Takuto lo soltara, en tanto todos los miembros del equipo de Teku miraban con confusión lo sucedido

\- Deja de molestar Takuto – dijo Marcus  
\- Como quieran – dijo Takuto  
\- Oye – dijo Taro apareciendo – vamos a vengarnos

Por lo tanto Taro y los demás comenzaron las reparaciones en su repentinos autos a excepción de Himeko que ayudaba a Daisuke que de vez en cuanto se quedaba mirando mal a Marcus y cuando este se dio cuenta le respondió de la misma manera, mientras tanto Ryota miraba tontamente enamorado a Arisa, por otro lado Ryuusuke ayudaba a adornarlo a la forma Teku que era descargar la música en el auto de Ryu y cuando este vio el visto bueno lo encendió comenzando a sonar una música que rápidamente molesto a Takuto que mando a apagar la música, pero Ryuusuke encendió el de su auto haciendo que sonara más fuerte la música ocasionando que Rayne y Takuto se tapara los oídos y Ryuusuke comenzara a bailar con ritmo

\- Escucha eso – dijo Himeko  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto  
\- _"Ya es hora de ponerse serio, así que lo ciento Ryuusuke pero se acabo la música"_ – pensó Himeko apagando la música – eso  
\- _"Hora de correr"_ – pensaron Daisuke y Marcus  
\- El próximo reino se está abriendo – dijo Riku – es el reino del pantano

Cada uno se dirigió a la rampa hasta llegar al reino que era un bosque pantanoso excepto Himeko ya que Takuto choco por un lado su auto que hizo que chocara con una pila de rueda cayendo uno en su vidrio delantero haciéndola molestar, mientras los Racing Drones y Decepticons también se encontraba en el reino siendo guiado desde la base, pero uno insecto se llevan su droides cámara provocando que pierda toda visión de los caminos, a lo que Gelorum se lo informa a Megatron que debe buscar su propia línea

\- ¿Qué sendero se supone que tenemos que tomar? – dijo Marcus  
\- Todos deben llegar al final – dijo Riku  
\- La última vez no iban a ningún lado – dijo Gig  
\- _"No ayudan en nada con ese comentario"_ – pensó Arisa  
\- No escuche eso repite – dijo Marcus  
\- Tienes que divertirse – dijo Riku  
\- Si lo hacen no podrán ayudarse entre ellos – dijo Arisa  
\- Es la única manera – dijo Riku – dile Arisa  
\- No dígale usted – dijo Arisa molesta  
\- Este es el doctor Hatake creemos que es mejor que se separen – dijo Riku

Los chicos cómos los drones se comienzan a separar y sigue su propio sendero, Marcus fue perseguido por dos drones Decepticons y ambos fueron atrapados por una rama en forma de mano, posteriormente uno exploto y el otro uso el AcceleCharger para escapar de la garra teletransportarse al sendero, por otro lado con los hermanos Mitsui se dirigía a escoger uno de los nuevos caminos

\- Se ve muy bien por el otro lado del agua – dijo Ryota – se ve muy claro  
\- _"Por ese lado ni loco"_ – pensó Takuto  
\- Que haces Takuto nichan el otro camino era más fácil – dijo Ryota  
\- Je, quien necesita lo fácil – dijo Takuto

Mientras con Daisuke era seguido por un dron y un avión, pero de repente un mosquito gigante perforo con su aguijo comiéndose su gasolina a lo que prendió la música y salió mandado directamente donde el avión, al mismo tiempo Ryu seguía a dos drones y a ambos los chocos por detrás mandándolo a volar pero al mirar al frente tuvo que frenar al conseguirse con el camino obstruido por una gran enredadera, así que miro al alrededor consiguiéndose con un Caterpiller hyperpods

\- Arisa podría los drones dejado alguna clase de maquina dentro del reino – dijo Ryu – algo pueda ayudar a un conductor  
\- Encontró un hyperpods un transformador de vehículo de Acceleron – dijo Riku  
\- Si Ryu creemos que pueden usarlo – dijo Arisa

Cuando se acoplo al Caterpiller hyperpods lo ayudo a pasar sobre la gran enredadera, mientras con Takuto le pidió a Ryota la cadena del ancla el extrañado se la entrego, a lo que Takuto lo lanzo hacia un avión que lo seguía, pero de tanto sacudida el avión se estrello con una rama y el auto se salió de sendero cayendo en un Dual Driller hyperpods

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ryota  
\- No lo sé – dijo Takuto – pero me gusta

Cuando empezó a andar unos taladros del hyperpods comenzaron a dar vuelta penetrando una enredadera que se encontraba al frente, mientras más adelante Taro y Naruto era perseguido por Megatron, este uso el Accelecharger Warped permitiéndole teletransportarse al frente de ambos, pero Taro golpeo a Megatron por detrás, para luego activar un gancho para engancharse a este y pasar el freno de mano ocasionando que Taro y Megatron empezaran a dar vuelta, Naruto que se encontraba detrás de ellos presiono un botón rápidamente para no meterse en la colisión impulsándose pasando por arriba de ellos, mientras tanto en diferentes lugares Ryu y Takuto se desacoplaron del hyperpods, en ese momento Naruto ver el final del sendero, pero se sorprende de que un monstruo despertara y de que varias enredaderas lo siguiera hasta atraparlo, de la misma manera seguían también a Megatron, a lo que este uso el AcceleCharger Monument para esquivar las enredadera por esta en forma bidimensional, pero Naruto al querer escapar activa un gancho con un cable que hace que el auto del dron vuelva de la forma original, sin embargo Naruto no pudo escapar porque se rompió el cable y a Megatron las enredaderas lo atrapo, así mismo Takuto se encontraba esquivando las enredaderas

\- Si vamos lo suficiente rápido no nos alcanzaran – dijo Ryota  
\- No es bueno esquivar las enredaderas Takuto – dijo Arisa  
\- Conduce, conduce – dijo Ryota – usa el nitro

Takuto activo el nitro, pero aun así de tanto esquivarla las enredaderas lo atrapo en un descuido y rompiéndole la cámara provocando fuera de visión en la cabina

\- El nitro no es suficiente – dijo Arisa – tiene que ir aun más rápido  
\- Solo hay una forma – dijo una chica – dos autos juntos  
\- Miku como llegaste aquí – dijo Arisa  
\- Después te digo como – dijo Miku – infórmale  
\- Daisuke, Marcus – dijo Arisa – tienen que ir juntos es la única forma de ir más rápido  
\- Si solo quédate detrás de mí Daisuke – dijo Marcus – donde pertenece la basura Teku  
\- _"Nadie insulta el nombre de mi equipo Teku"_ – pensó Daisuke molesto y acelerando  
\- Que está haciendo – dijo Miku  
\- Observa – dijo Daisuke

Cuando Daisuke estaba pasando a Marcus, Rayne aparece por detrás y lo choca, igualmente Marcus por un lado, provocando que perdiera el control y se quedara atrás por haber frenado, pero Marcus y Rayne siguieron siendo observados por Ryota

\- Quédate en la mitad del sendero – dijo Ryota  
\- Olvídalo Ryota – dijo Rayne  
\- Es mas pegajoso – dijo Ryota – tiene más trancion  
\- Nadie le dice a Rayne que debe hacer – dijo Rayne

Rayne al no hacer caso a la sugerencia lo atraparon al igual que a Marcus, mientras Daisuke se puso en marcha pensando en ganar

:::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una noche en una ciudad y en un auto había dos chicos hablando uno de ellos era Daisuke y el otro era un peliazul de ojos morados llamado Marvell Katashi

\- Intentara tomar mi lugar – dijo Katashi – ahora vas a hacer líder hermanito  
\- No lo sé – dijo Daisuke – ser el líder suena muy complicado  
\- Es como tomar una curva hermano – dijo Katashi – no es muy difícil encontrar la línea correcta, lo difícil es mantenerse en ella… solo recuerda Daisuke mantente en la onda

:::::::::::::::::::::: Fin Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::

\- Corta la onda – dijo Daisuke  
\- Escúcheme hay que esperar otro auto para ir en línea – dijo Arisa  
\- Si esperar los dron ganara – dijo Riku  
\- No puede lograrlo solo – dijo Miku  
\- Lo lograre – dijo Daisuke – si me mantengo en la onda

Atrás de Daisuke lo seguían varios drones y uno de ello le disparo una bola de energía, pero una de la enredadera lo impidió y en ese momento Daisuke ya estaba cerca del final por lo que uso el nitro y meter el acelerador hasta llegar a pasar el portal que estaba siendo instruido por enredadera, en ese momento ya estado en el Acceleron frente de Daisuke apareció el AcceleCharger del pantano, mientras en el reino el monstruo se petrifico y las enredaderas soltaron a los demás corredores permitiéndoles pasar el portal antes de que se cerrara tranquilizando a Arisa

\- El doctor Hatake querrá estudiar eso – dijo Gig  
\- Solo asegurarte que lo devuelva – dijo Daisuke entregándole el AcceleCharger – Marcus…  
\- _"Casi lo olvido la carrera"_ – pensó Marcus – _"pero será para otro momento"_  
\- Esto no cambia nada – dijo Daisuke – todavía voy acabar contigo  
\- Quieres acabar con alguien – dijo Rayne – que tal si acaba conmigo  
\- Cálmate Rayne – dijo Marcus deteniéndolo – cuando tu quiera Daisuke… cuando quiera

Los dos equipos iban a comenzar una batalla, pero una risa conocida para Taro y Naruto detuvo la disputa

\- Camille – dijo Naruto  
\- Reconoce la voz en la grabación – dijo Riku – Camille no condujo por venganza… condujo porque sabía que los dron debían ser detenidos al igual que a los Decepticons  
\- _"Y a consecuencia de eso no la vamos a ver más"_ – pensó Ryu – _"porque el portal no se va abrir otra vez en el reino donde se quedo atrapada"_  
\- Tenemos trabajos que hacer – dijo Riku – antes del que el próximo reino habrá

Daisuke y Marcus se miraron con gana de matar al otro, pero cada uno se fue por su lado a correr, al día siguiente a hora de la mañana por la calle principal de Konoha, una chica peliazul de ojos perlado llamada Hyuga Hinata se encontraba caminando hacia un lugar, pero al divisar un parque bastante lindo, y al tener tiempo decidió a divagar por el parque mirando todo a su alrededor, pero tan distraída estaba que de repente choco con alguien tan fuerte que cayeron al piso los dos quedando ella encima

\- Lo siento… - dijo Hinata parándose y realmente arrepentida - no era mi intención…  
\- ¡No tienes ojos o que! - respondió Naruto realmente molesto - fíjate por donde caminas  
\- Perdón – respondió Hinata de la misma forma - ¡No tienes por qué ser tan grosero!

Naruto estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que una chica le gritaba, la única que lo hacía era su madre, pero esta chica, así que levanto su mirada y se topo con unos ojos perlados con reflejos lila muy hermosos, lo mismo le paso igual que él a Hinata, ella no se había dado cuenta de la persona que tenia al frente hasta que este levanto su rostro al hacerlo vio unos ojos tan azules y hermosos como el mar mismo, se quedaron así por unos segundos.

\- Ah ya veo debes ser una de mis fans así que está bien… no importa todas dicen lo mismo - dijo Naruto con el mismo tono - las chicas sí que hacen de todo por llamar la atención  
\- ¿Perdón? – pregunto Hinata  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Naruto - Siempre hacen cualquier cosa para que las volteen a ver  
\- Oye, creo que te estás equivocando – dijo Hinata - yo no lo hice apropósito…Y además… ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?  
\- ¿Cómo que por qué? - dijo Naruto - si como no… no te hagas la inocente porque todo el mundo me conoce y tú no serias la excepción  
\- Pues no sé quien será todo el mundo – dijo Hinata mirándolo con enojo este chico le sacaba de sus casillas - porque yo a ti no te conozco  
\- No me gusta que me mientan – dijo Naruto  
\- Yo no lo hago – dijo Hinata – no sé quién eres, tan solo eres un… un…  
\- Un chico lindo, bello, inteligente – dijo Naruto – eso es lo que siempre me dice  
\- Ninguno de eso eres – dijo Hinata - me tengo que ir así que muévete  
\- No lo hare hasta que lo admitas – dijo Naruto – _"Esto es la mentira más grande que pudieron haber inventado para estar conmigo, a quién crees que engañas con esa cara de niña inocente eso ni ella misma se lo cree, pero con eso no se librara de mi tan fácilmente"_

Los dos se miraron desafiantes y al parecer ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer y mas por parte de Naruto que estaba furioso escuchando las tonterías de Hinata que gritaba y además decía no saber quién es el

\- Mira sabes que no vales la pena así que yo me largo de aquí – dijo Hinata doblo del lado contrario de Naruto – porque no quiero perder el tiempo contigo  
\- Espera, tu y yo aun no hemos terminado – dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano – que te crees que haces no me dejes hablando solo tonta  
\- Pero yo si… así que vete al diablo – grito Hinata – ¡así que suéltame!

Naruto no la quería soltar ya que en el instante que le agarro su mano sintió un pequeño estremecimiento cálido por todo el cuerpo al momento del tacto al igual que Hinata, esta al ver que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, se zafó de su agarre con furia y rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un Naruto completamente paralizado ya que le iba a decir algo

\- Me dejo con la palabra en la boca – dijo Naruto - ¿Pero quien se cree que es?

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Mientras a una hora y media después Hinata entro al internado de Konoha ya que por el enfado que tenía no se dio cuenta por donde iba

\- Mi primer día y llego tarde – dijo Hinata tomando rumbo a la dirección – ¡Es que acaso este día se puede poner peor!  
\- ¡Adelante! – dijo la directora al sentir la puerta – señorita Hinata está consciente de que hora es  
\- Yo… lo siento – dijo Hinata  
\- Bueno por esta vez lo pasare por alto, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir – dijo la directora  
\- _"Si no me hubiera encontrado con ese chico"_ – pensó Hinata – está bien  
\- Bien aquí tienes tu chaqueta de secundaria para el uso de las materias especiales, horario de clases y en esa carpeta tienes los demás papeles, por cierto soy Tsunade, directora de esta institución – dijo Tsunade

Hinata agarro su cosa del escritorio, al mismo tiempo que Tsunade de pedía a Shizune que la acompañara a su respectiva aula, al salir de la dirección todo el camino fue silencioso hasta llegar a aula por el sonido al tocar

\- _"Hinata"_ – pensó Kakashi sorprendido - Shizune ¿Qué sucede?  
\- _"Kakashi"_ – pensó Hinata sorprendida  
\- Alumna nueva, llego un poco tarde – dijo Shizune - ahí se la dejo  
\- Soy el profesor Hatake Kakashi – dijo Kakashi - ¡pasa adelante y preséntate!

Al momento en que Hinata entro al salón todos los alumnos se le quedaron mirando y no era para menos ya que tenía una figura envidiable de toda una diosa causando que a los chicos se le cayera la baba y algunas chicas la miraran con celos, mientras Naruto era el único que no la miraba ya que estaba pensando en esa chica realmente no podía quitársela de la cabeza por un momento se sentía molesto por el otro se sentía un poco culpable tal vez la chica decía la verdad, pero como podría no conocerlo pertenecía a un club de carrera de la prepa y siendo el corredor estrella era reconocido por todos, aparecía en periódicos, revistas hasta en tv, y no solo eso también era conocido como el primogénito de la gran cantante Kushina Uzumaki y el corredor Minato Namikaze así como también el heredero de la gran empresa de auto de todo Japón haciéndolo obviamente una persona pública así que descarto esa idea por completo era imposible que no lo conozca, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que era ajeno a lo que ocurría en el salón hasta que escucho su voz

\- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo 16 años – se presento Hinata  
\- _"Esa voz no puede ser… debe ser mi imaginación"_ – pensó Naruto levantando su mirada – _"no puede ser es ella"_  
\- Bien señorita Hinata siéntese al lado de la señorita Sayuri en la última fila – dijo Kakashi – _"no has cambiado nada Hinata, sigue siendo la misma"_  
\- _"No puede ser es el"_ – pensó Hinata al verlo – _"porque a mi"_  
\- Hola Hinata soy Uchiha Sayuri – dijo Sayuri cuando Hinata llego a su asiento

Hinata pensó por un momento en si responder el saludo o no, pero al ver a la chica parecía sincera le respondió con una sonrisa para luego mirar al frente para estar atenta a lo que decía el profesor, mientras Naruto no podía evitar mirar en su dirección, de vez en cuando Hinata se daba cuenta y los dos movían la cabeza del lado contrario ya que al chocar las miradas ellos se pongan nerviosos, la horas pasaron hasta que el timbre de recreo sonó y Hinata salió como alma que lleva el diablo al baño con la excusa de tener que recoger algunos papeles, pero la verdad era que todos los alumnos la miraban de vez en cuando eso la hacía sentir incomoda y al percatarse que se le empezaban a acercar, algo que a Kakashi le causo mucha nostalgia, después de que Hinata estuvo en el baño un rato se tranquilizo y cuando salió pudo divisar al frente el salón de música, pero primero se fue al comedor y cuando estaba bajando las escaleras piso mal un escalón y se iba cayendo al suelo, pero en ese mismo momento Naruto que venía subiendo la tomó rápidamente por la cintura con ambos brazos, evitando una dolorosa caída.

\- _"Rayos otras vez ella, será que esto es algo que le pase a menudo"_ – pensó Naruto – casi te caes, que bueno que te sujeté a tiempo  
\- Gracias – dijo Hinata sonrojándose - _"rayos es él y ahora que me pasa mis mejillas arden"_  
\- ¿Eres la misma chica de esta mañana no es así? – dijo Naruto - ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?  
\- _"Es tonto o se hace, eso es obvio"_ – pensó Hinata – _"y que le importa a él para donde iba"_  
\- Por lo que dice tu cara creo que si… tu y yo dejamos una conversación pendiente - dijo Naruto - ¡me dejaste parado como un idiota!  
\- Y que querías que haga si de la nada vienes y te pones a gritar como loco – dijo Hinata  
\- Ahora el loco soy yo – dijo Naruto de forma sarcástica  
\- Ya te lo dije – dijo Hinata ignorando el sarcasmo - no te conozco y tampoco me interesa conocerte  
\- ¡No te creo! – dijo Naruto  
\- Me da lo mismo si me crees o no – dijo Hinata – ese es tu problema  
\- Bien hare como que te creo… - dijo Naruto - entonces ¿Por qué caíste encima mío?  
\- ¡Eso fue casualidad! – dijo Hinata – igual que ahorita  
\- _"¡Rayos! No había pensado en eso… me estará diciendo la verdad"_ – pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de Hinata – _"Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pero ella se ve tan inocente que es imposible no creerle"_

Hinata estaba sonrojada a más no poder era la primera vez que un chico se acercaba demasiado a ella, ya que cada vez que otros chicos trataban de sobrepasarse ella los hacía retroceder, nunca dejaba que nadie se acerque más de la cuenta

\- _"Por qué no simplemente lo empujo o le doy un rodillazo donde más le duele"_ – pensó Hinata – "con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos hace que hace que…"  
\- ¡Que rayos está pasando aquí! – dijo una chica que tenía el cabello rubio claro acompañada de una pelo largo de color rojizo  
\- Shion, Amaru – hablo Naruto con desgano - ¿Qué se les ofrece?  
\- ¿Qué hace esa maldita zorra contigo? – dijo Shion  
\- ¡Esto no les importa! – dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata de reojo  
\- _"Como que zorra… que se cree esa"_ – pensó Hinata amargada y zafándose del agarre de Naruto - ¡ya basta!... Me voy  
\- Que ahora sales huyendo – dijo Shion – tanto miedo nos tiene  
\- No estoy huyendo... – dijo Hinata - ni que les tuviera miedo  
\- _"Valla sí que tiene carácter"_ – pensó Naruto  
\- Maldita, aprenderás a respetarnos – dijo Shion alzando el brazo queriendo darle una bofetada  
\- ¿Que tratabas de hacer eh? – dijo Hinata fríamente agarrando la muñeca de Shion – a mí nadie me toca si recibir un buen golpe  
\- _"Esta chica se atrevió a desafiar a Shion"_ – pensó Amaru  
\- Si claro mira como tiemblo – dijo Shion con sarcasmo - ya verás haremos…  
\- ¡Ustedes no harán nada! – dijo Naruto – y sin pero acaso quieren hundirse, saben perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo y no me costara nada  
\- Te salvaste, pero escúchame tu nuevita esto no acaba aquí – dijo Shion - te arrepentirás de haberte metido con nosotras… te haremos la vida imposible  
\- ¡Que fue lo que les dije! – dijo Naruto y ante lo dicho las dos chicas se fueron corriendo – _"cobarde"_  
\- No tenias por que meterte – dijo Hinata - se defenderme muy bien  
\- Si ya lo note – dijo Naruto  
\- Esto es genial mi primer día y ya me declararon la guerra – dijo Hinata con ironía para luego señalar a Naruto – y todo esto no habría pasado si no me hubieras encontrado contigo  
\- Claro ahora yo tengo la culpa – dijo Naruto – que ironía  
\- Al menos lo reconociste - dijo Hinata sonrojándose - además quien te manda a acercarte demasiado a...  
\- _"Creo que si es mi culpa, pero no puede evitarlo es linda, ligera, pareciera tímida, pero a la vez algo retadora… eso me agrada"_ – pensó Naruto sonrojándose - como quisiera conocerla en todo sus aspecto  
\- En ese caso, si puede – dijo Hinata caminando hacia el comedor - te sorprenderás mucho cuando lo hagas  
\- _"Rayos lo pensé en voz alta"_ – pensó Naruto

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Hinata retomo su camino hacia la cafetería y agarro un almuerzo, pero cuando se iba a marcha con lo que había tomado, por unas de las puertas de la cafetería Sayuri la detiene

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Sayuri – te estaba buscado para presentarte a algunas amigas mías  
\- Solo estaba por ahí viendo el lugar – dijo Hinata – y no creo que sea necesario  
\- No tienes por qué estar sola sabes – dijo Sayuri - ellas son muy buenas estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien

Esa palabra tomaron a Hinata por sorpresa, así que Sayuri aprovecho que estaba distraída y la arrastro donde estaba Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko, Nara Shikako, Hatake Mitarashi Shizuka, Namikaze Aiko, Ryuuzetsu, Matsuoka Arisa y la más pequeña Uzumaki Mitsuko agrupada para presentarla

\- ¿En qué piensas? – dijo Sayuri  
\- En nada – dijo Hinata  
\- Sayuri le explicaste cómo funcionan las cosas – dijo Shizuka  
\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – dijo Hinata  
\- No lo hiciste – dijo Shizuka - bueno yo te digo… ¿primero sabes que este institución es para alumnos con varios talentos de nivel alto no es así?  
\- _"Como cualquier otra preparatoria para chicos con talentos fuera de lo normal"_ – pensó Hinata - si  
\- A nosotras no nos interesa ese tipo de cosas, pero la mayoría – dijo Shizuka  
\- Si ya entendí – dijo Hinata  
\- En primer lugar están los más populares y es ese grupito que vez allá – dijo Arisa señalando al grupo de Naruto – son el equipo de carrera del instituto son muy buenos en los deportes, guapos aunque también presumidos y arrogantes  
\- Ey no todos – dijo Ryuuzetsu - Muku es diferente  
\- Creo que cambio un poco al igual que Katashi – dijo Aiko  
\- Ya dejen de interrumpir – dijo Sayuri  
\- Y lo más importante de ellos – dijo Arisa - ah para que te explico ya debes conocerlos  
\- _"Como es que ya debo conocerlo"_ – pensó Hinata con la mirada de confusión  
\- ¿Por qué te pones así? – dijo Sayuri - cualquiera diría que en verdad no los conoces  
\- Pues… la verdad es que si… no los conozco… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – dijo Hinata - ni que fueran tan importantes

Las chicas no se lo podía cree y mas Naruko así que la miraron con mucho asombro.

\- Estas de broma… ¿verdad? – dijo Aiko  
\- No – dijo Hinata - no estoy de broma  
\- Dime una cosa lees revistas, periódicos – dijo Aiko pero al ver que negaba – o al menos ves la TV  
\- A veces veo la TV – dijo Hinata  
\- Ya pero cuando ves TV debiste haber visto al menos a Naruto que es el más conocido – dijo Ryuuzetsu  
\- No, ya que me aburro y prefiero ver películas – dijo Hinata  
\- ¡Por dios! – dijo Aiko - cualquiera diría que vives en la prehistoria  
\- _"Yo diría a 32 años en el pasado"_ – pensó Hinata - Digamos que tuve otras aficiones  
\- Me sorprendes – dijo Naruko - me pregunto cómo habría reaccionado Naruto onisan al escuchar que no lo conoces  
\- ¿Naruto? – dijo Hinata extrañada - ¿Quién es?  
\- Ves el rubio de ojos azules él es el más popular, junto conmigo ya que somos lo que tenemos más dinero – dijo Naruko – y también… es como decirlo es unos de los lideres, además el heredero de la empresa más grande de todo Japón de autos  
\- _"Ahora entiendo porque se puso así y pensó que lo estaba engañando"_ – pensó Hinata un poco sorprendida aunque ya se lo esperaba – seguro eres hermana de él  
\- Si lo soy – dijo Naruko - ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
\- Porque no te parece en nada a ese presumido, arrogante, testarudo, prepotente – dijo Hinata - y además…  
\- Por lo que veo no te cae – dijo Sayuri riéndose – _"es la primera vez que escucho que alguien le diga así a Naruto, algo me dice que este año será interesante"_  
\- Creo que mejor sigo el pelinegro que está a su costado es su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Shizuka – y hermano de Sayuri  
\- No me digas que tampoco lo conoces – dijo Ryuuzetsu  
\- Como dije no conozco a nadie – dijo Hinata  
\- El al igual que Naruto es muy popular y también es herede… por lo visto no te interesa lo que digamos de el – dijo Shizuka  
\- Por qué dices eso – dijo Hinata  
\- Estas que miras a Naruto desde hace rato – dijo Aiko  
\- No me digas que te gusta – dijo Ryuuzetsu  
\- No – dijo Hinata secamente – tendría que estar demasiada loca para estar con ese tipo  
\- Ya no la molesten – dijo Sayuri - Hinata deberías prestar más atención, aunque esto no te interese es muy importante que sepas quienes son  
\- _"Que más das… ellas tienen razón"_ \- pensó Hinata mientras asintia  
\- Sigue Shizuka – dijo Sayuri  
\- El pelinegro con la cinta en la cabeza es Hanekawa Ryu – dijo Shizuka  
\- Es un poco frio pero amable sino me crees pregúntale a Mitsuko – dijo Shikako  
\- Shikako no molestes – dijo Mitsuko sonrojada  
\- Vamos no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa – dijo Shikako  
\- Oigan nos estamos saliendo del tema – dijo Sayuri  
\- Es verdad – dijeron Mitsuko y Shikako  
\- El otro de coleta alta es Shikamaru Nara – dijo Shizuka – hermano de Shikako  
\- Y los que acaban de llegar son Akimichi Choiji el rellenito, Inuzuka Kiba el perrito, Hashimoto Ginji el puercoespín y Muku – dijo Aiko  
\- El otro grupito más importante es de las porristas – dijo Shizuka – está conformado por Fuuma Sasame, Yamanaka Ino, Shion, Amaru y su líder Haruno Sakura  
\- Así que ellas están ahí – dijo Hinata  
\- ¿Ellas? – dijo Sayuri - ¿Las conoces?  
\- No, solo a la tal Shion y Amaru – dijo Hinata  
\- No me digas que son tus amigas – dijo Shikako - esas no me caen en lo absoluto  
\- Al contrario me consideran su enemiga – dijo Hinata  
\- Hablas en serio – dijo Sayuri  
\- Si, fue en el camino hacia el comedor – dijo Hinata  
\- Pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Mitsuko  
\- Por una tontería – dijo Hinata  
\- ¡A no! yo la mato si esa marimacho te hizo algo– dijo Ryuuzetsu - nadie se mete con mis amigas, ahora mismo me va a escuchar  
\- _"Eso si que no"_ – pensaron Arisa, Shikako y Aiko agarrando rápidamente a Ryuuzetsu para que no arme un escándalo y metan en problema  
\- Suéltenme tengo que darle su merecido – dijo Ryuuzetsu tratándose de soltar  
\- ¿Amigas? – dijo Hinata  
\- Pues claro, ¿eso es lo que somos no? – dijo Sayuri  
\- Aunque recién nos conozcamos ya nos caes bien – dijo Aiko  
\- Si es verdad – dijeron Shikako y Mitsuko

Hinata sentía algo cálido en su pecho, algo que había olvidado por mucho tiempo

\- _"El cariño de la amistad"_ – pensó Hinata - gracias  
\- Shion te dijo algo – dijo Ryuuzetsu - no me digas que te amenazo  
\- No pasa nada – dijo Hinata - ¿no tengo por qué temerle o sí?  
\- No, claro que no – dijo Ryuuzetsu - me gusta tu actitud la pusiste en su lugar… ¿no es así?  
\- Algo así – dijo Hinata  
\- Me hubiera gustado ver la cara que puso – dijo Ryuuzetsu  
\- Ryuuzetsu llamas mucho la atención – dijo Aiko con risa de nerviosismo  
\- ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo Ryuuzetsu - y Muku me está mirando  
\- _"Nunca cambia"_ – pensó Arisa mientras le salía una gota detrás de la cabeza.  
\- Mejor nos calmamos – dijo Sayuri  
\- Como decía ellos son los más importantes los demás solo son estudiantes comunes y corrientes – dijo Ryuuzetsu - cada uno destaca en cada unos de los diferentes clubes  
\- ¿Clubes? – dijo Hinata - Es obligatorio  
\- Claro que sí, es parte de las materias comunes – dijo Sayuri – como el teatro, música, Prism Show, toda ellas son el la tarde ya que se reúnen todos los alumnos de diferente grados en una sola  
\- Sayuri, Mitsuko y yo destacamos en el club de música – dijo Aiko - Arisa y Ryuuzetsu también aunque no saben tocar ningún instrumento… aunque son buena en el teatro para papeles secundarios  
\- No tenias que decirlo de esa forma – dijeron Arisa y Ryuuzetsu con depresión  
\- Aunque tenemos que soportar a Sakura en el club de música – dijo Sayuri – y a Shion en el club de teatro  
\- Sakura también pertenece al club de música – dijo Hinata  
\- Si es la vocalista – dijo Aiko – cada vez que hay una competencia se gana ese puesto para representar a la sección y al colegio  
\- ¿Debe cantar bonito no? – dijo Hinata – como para defender esos puestos  
\- Bromeas… ah canta más o menos – dijo Ryuuzetsu - ¿Dime Hinata a que club te unes?  
\- No lo sé – dijo Hinata – _"aunque no está mal entrar a los tres clubes"_  
\- ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? - dijo Ryuuzetsu  
\- La guitarra y el piano – dijo Hinata  
\- Yo también toco la guitarra – dijo Aiko - y también cantas  
\- No se me da muy bien – dijo Hinata  
\- Lo que daría por encontrar una vocalista – dijo Sayuri suspirando  
\- Por cierto que residencia te toco – dijo Aiko  
\- Residencia – dijo Hinata  
\- El lugar que esta la mansión y dormitorio donde te vas a quedar – dijo Sayuri  
\- Todavía no lo sé – dijo Hinata – la directora me dio algunos papeles y no lo he revisado  
\- Debería revisarlo – dijo Sayuri – en uno de ellos es que te dice que residencia te toco  
\- Solo me quede con esta tarjeta a la mano – dijo Hinata  
\- Es la tarjeta para retirar tu llave – dijo Sayuri – hay dice en que residencia te toco  
\- Residencia el fénix mansión 2, dormitorio 8 – dijo Hinata  
\- Es la misma residencia y mansión que Sayuri, Naruko y Mitsuko – dijo Aiko

CONTINUARA...


End file.
